Easter Eggs: Ashes to Ashes Series Three
by clownish
Summary: I swore I wouldn't, but here I am, unable to stop. Alex/Gene, filling in the gaps. I hope you enjoy them.
1. Pre Episode 1

**Yeah yeah. Never again, I said. Screw Gene Hunt, I said. Yet here I am. Again. Series Three Easter Eggs. It seemed that once I stopped caring about where the story was going suddenly everything looked smutty again. So bugger the story. I need them to be together.**

**It helps a little if you've read the ones I wrote for Series Two, which can be found here on my profile. But all you really need to assume is that Gene and Alex have had something going, and that it fell apart (place the blame everywhere you like) when she told him the truth and he shot her. (I have written another short story _Reconnection_, also dealing with these issues - but that's not part of this collection.)**

**The Rules: Chapters follow from a moment, a scene, or my overactive imagination. They could be 500 words or 5000. There could be one or three or none for any given episode, depending on how I'm feeling about it after it airs.**

**Sorry they got a bit backed up. Blame the volcano.**

**All characters owned by Kudos/Monastic, unfortunately for them (the characters - not Kudos/Monastic). Thanks for letting me borrow them.  
**

**I hope you enjoy them, even if it's just a little bit.**

--

**Hopefully along the way you'll figure out where they fit in, but chapter one was written pre-episode one. So I could make sense of why he'd wake her with a smack in the face.**

--

Gene Hunt checked his watch as he looked out the window of the seedy room he'd taken for the night. He needed about eight hours. His plan was to get to the hospital early, when the shift was changing, and hope to get lost in the confusion so no one would notice him slipping into the hospital and slipping Drake out. His snitch didn't think there was a guard on her or anything, but now that he'd made contact with someone on his patch he couldn't count on them not putting one on her. He had to move fast. Before his snitch had time to rat him out. Then he could take her straight to the station; clear his name, done and dusted. And he could get back to being the bloody sheriff of Fenchurch East. Until then he had time to kill.

–

The bar was dark and he hated himself for going in. He'd never drink in a shithole like this before..._before_. And he'd never hidden from anything in his life. Anything but this. But Gene knew he couldn't risk going anywhere where he might be recognized yet. Not until she told everyone the truth. And she would, wouldn't she? She cared about him once. They'd had something before. He needed her to clear his name, sure, but hiding out made him realize something else. He needed her to take him back.

It took him a moment to adjust to the dark, and another minute to register all the exits just in case he needed them. Gene snarled at himself as he looked over the assortment of hookers and lowlifes. Reduced to this. All over a bloody mistake.

After a quick trip to the back, making sure the raer door wasn't chain or padlocked along the way, Gene settled at the end of the bar. He could get out quick if he needed. He ordering a pint and a scotch and sat down.

He had a simple plan. All he had to do was wait for the right time. She would tell everyone what happened. Clear his name. She wouldn't think he had tried to kill her. She knew what happened. She was the only one who knew. He drained his scotch and ordered another, starting on the beer. She was the only one.

Gene drank alone for an hour before a slightly better than average looking brunette slipped onto the bar stool next to him. She gave him a look and he leaned a little closer. He had time to kill.

"Buy you a drink?" He slurred at her.

"That would be lovely, thanks."

Gene stood to get closer, ordering a glass of red wine from the bartender.

"Oh, I'll have a Malibu and Pineapple." She smiled at him.

Gene narrowed his eyes, but changed the order as he moved closer to the woman. She had nice tits.

"What's your name, love?"

"Alex," she purred at him.

He blinked hard. "Wot?"

She moved closer, pressing her lips against his ear. "Alice."

"Alisss. Right. Gene." He couldn't hear the slur in his own voice.

They made small talk for a while. Alice kept touching his arm, putting her hand on his chest. Gene slipped his hand to her waist, whispering god knows what into her ear. Unexpectedly, she slid a not unwelcome hand between his legs and he became suddenly aware of how long it had been since a woman had been anywhere near his todger. He let her stroke him hard, pressing himself against her. A moment later he was kissing her. No one would care what they did in this shithole.

Gene moved a swift hand to her breast, grunting a little as her hips pressed against him. He'd come right here if she wasn't careful.

"Got somewhere we can go?" He murmured into her ear. She bit his lip and tugged his hand, pulling him out the back into the alley. Gene followed, but before they could get far she pulled him to her, her back against the rough wall. Gene responded by kissing her hard, grinding his hips into her, tugging at her top.

"Ooooh, _Gene,_" she cooed, unhooking his belt, moving one hand into his trousers, stroking his length as the other pulled up his shirt, moved over his chest.

"Oh god, Alex, don't stop that ."

"_Alice."_

He sucked on her neck, her ear. "Right. Alice. Don't stop that."

She squeezed his shaft. "You're all man, Gene."

"Better believe it, love," he hissed as he snaked one hand up her thigh, pulling her skirt along for the ride. He groaned as his fingers fondled her suspenders, tugging the skimpy lace triangle away from his target.

"_Oh_, Gene, ooh,_ baby._"

"Call me Guv," he growled.

Alice pulled back a little, but Gene didn't notice, moved his mouth to her neck, her tits. "Guv? You a copper?"

He grunted, tried to kiss her. "When I'm working."

"Are you working now?"

Gene humped her against the wall. "Always working, love. Is there somewhere else we should -"

But she cut him off, pushing him away. "You'd think I'd bloody know by now! Bloody coppers." Gene stood stunned as she pulled down her skirt, pulled her top closed. "Always get paid first, that's what Marjorie says. I should bloody listen to her!"

He couldn't believe it. "You're a tom_?_"

"Wha'dya think? You were having a run of good luck?" She turned and hustled out of the alley, heels clicking on the concrete, leaving Gene alone in the dank alley.

–

"Shit."

Gene leaned one hand against the alley wall, breathing deep. A fucking hooker. He used to be able to tell these things. Was he that far gone? He was standing in an alley with a hard on the size of a bloody drainpipe, freezing his balls off, so yeah. Maybe he was.

He grabbed his cock with his free hand. It had been too fucking long. Everything had been too fucking long. Why had he bloody run? He leaned his head against the cold bricks, only one way out of this he thought, stroking his length. He had to finish now. _Drake, _he groaned_._ It was her bloody fault. Couldn't tell the bloody truth, never bloody listened, _he squeezed harder;_ not even the cold air could stop him now. He moved his hand roughly along his shaft, squeezing and stroking himself, his thumb flicking over the tip. _Fuck,_ he pulled and squeezed, harder, faster, slower, tighter._ Fuck. _Why wasn't she here? She did this. _Almost there._ He was only doing his job. Gene groaned angrily, _close now_, one hand gripping his shaft, squeezing, the other palming his head, faster, his knees buckling from the strain. _Drake, fuck, Drake, Alex, Alex, Alex, bitch, Drake, Alex, ohgodohgodohgodunnnghhhh._

–

It was at least fifteen minutes before he moved. He couldn't move, couldn't believe what he'd done. In a bloody alley for Christ's sake. Desperately he pulled off his tie, wiping his hands with it and throwing it on the wet pavement. Thank god he'd missed his clothes. After zipping up his trousers he covered his face with his hands. What was happening to him? He needed to get this right; needed to get to Alex now. Bugger the plan.

–

She didn't look good. Still in a coma, they'd said. He needed her to wake up.

"Alex," he whispered to her, his face close to hers. "Alex, come on. Wake up_._" He shook her shoulder.

Shit. It wasn't working. He paced the floor. He'd need to get out of there fast. Get her out of there. There was one other thing he could try...

"_Alex!"_


	2. Episode 1

**Episode One Easter Egg - I promise a bit more smut in chapters to come. Thanks for reading!**

--

_So this was it? Would be how it all came to an end?_ Gene stared out the window of his office out onto the street. Some specky shite with a grudge up his arse was going to ruin what he'd built? Everything that mattered?

Gene Hunt had no idea how he'd got here, or what it meant, and he didn't think about it much. He knew he belonged and that was enough.

He thought coming back for Alex would fix it. Make it all the way it was. That was all he wanted, just for things to stop changing. Or stop changing so fast. He hadn't expected her so soon after Sam died – shit, maybe he'd never expected her at all. And then there she was and everything was better again. Gene turned away from the window and poured another drink, downing half of it as he looked out his of his office at the team he'd assembled. Half-wits and misfits - they did their jobs, kept the streets clean and, most importantly, believed in him. Did Alex believe in him? He thought she did. She seemed to. It looked like they were about to find out, once and for all.

He swallowed the rest of his scotch as she walked through his door.

"Everything alright Gene?"

Gene inhaled deeply through his nose, perching on leg on the edge of his desk. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason, I suppose. You just looked, I don't know - thoughtful." She shrugged noncommittally.

"Any reason I shouldn't have thoughts, Drake?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Everyone is heading to Luigi's and I thought you'd like to join us. But if you're in one of those kinds of moods you can stay here." She turned to go, but he stopped her.

"Keats?" He'd watched the stragglers head out or CID, but hadn't seen Keats leave.

"I think so."

She'd stopped in the doorway, one hand on the door and on on her waist. He stared longer than necessary. "Nah," he said, reaching around for his now empty glass and his half full bottle. "Been gone a while, I've got shit to clean up."

He heard Alex come back into the room, felt her sit next to him on the edge of the desk before he turned around.

"So how long were you actually in Spain, Gene?" Her voice was softer now. He stood and reached for another glass, filling hers before his own.

"Two very long months." He sat back next to her, watching her swirl the scotch around in her glass. "Did I mention the breakfast?"

"Yes, yes you did," she smiled and sipped her drink. "Looks like you had a few, too."

Gene grunted, turning his head and looking her slowly from head to toe. "Looks like you could use a few bloody good meals, Drake."

"Yes, well being in a coma for three months does tend to take the pounds off." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I suppose I do owe you a meal." He emptied his glass in two gulps. At least they were talking again. He'd missed it, the talking. He assumed it was too much to hope they'd have more again.

"Is that an offer, Mr. Hunt?"

She caught him off guard, and he hesitated a moment too long. He watched as her face fell and she moved to get up.

"That's OK." She was at the door before he could move. "I should probably just go home anyway."

She'd got as far as her desk before he could untangle his feet. "Drake."

Alex looked at him as she gathered a few belongings off her desk. He stood in the doorway of his office, hands shoved in his pockets looking more commanding than she'd remembered.

"It's an offer."

–

They walked silently together towards her flat, Alex wondering all the way what to say. There was so much they should talk about, but nowhere to start it. And she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Luigi's?" she asked instead.

They stood on the corner, Gene scowling at the green awning of his favorite trattoria. He wanted to avoid the team right now, though he should be celebrating with them, he knew. With Keats there it would be about marking territory. But there was time for that. And he was sure it wasn't going to take very long. He needed to take care of this first.

"No. Got any other ideas?" He smiled, aware that it looked more like a grimace.

"Well, we could take it upstairs?"

Gene agreed, but only if they called down to the restaurant.

"Gene," she said as he followed her up the stairs. "I cannot believe you want to avoid Jim like this. He knows it was an accident."

"He's here to investigate me and my team, Alex," he barked as they entered her flat. "Do not expect me to like it."

"Oh, I don't, but I wouldn't expect you to run from him."

"I am not runnin' from him. I am buyin' you dinner." He looked her up and down as she pulled glasses out of the cabinet. "There's a difference."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Open this," she said handing him a bottle of wine.

"You know from the looks of you I'll have to buy you dinner every bloody night. You look about to waste away." Gene busied himself opening the wine, casting a glance at her every now and then as she phoned for their dinner and set plates out on her small dining table.

"I thought men liked that slightly emaciated coma-patient look, Gene?"

Gene choked the wine bottle with one hand, deftly pulling the cork out with the other. "I never complained about your paddin' Bolls," he answered quietly. "If you remember."

Alex paused. All the desire she'd felt for him, the yearning that had been bubbling at the surface since she'd woken and been thrust, confused, back into his world, it all came back. She looked at him as he handed her the freshly opened bottled, as he avoided her direct gaze.

"I remember."

He caught her gaze then. His head moving an invisible fraction as he thanked her for acknowledging what had come before. They stood for a moment, neither sure what to do next. Each of them caught in memory and anticipation. Alex was sure they'd stand there forever when a sharp knock on the door announced the arrival of dinner.

They managed dinner with a minimum number of uncomfortable silences, keeping mostly to talk of the case, the state of the department and what to do about it. Gene complained about the Spanish, Spain and everything about it that wasn't English while Alex laughed, happy that he had relaxed enough that they could enjoy dinner at least. When she finally stood to clear the table he followed her into the kitchen.

"Got another bottle?" he asked, opening the cabinet where he knew she used to keep the overflow. "Ah yes."

Alex dumped the dishes in the sink and leaned against the counter, watching Gene open the bottle as she did. She ran a hand through her hair, catching the clip that held it all back and pulling it out as she shook the shorter locks. "Bloody short hair" she mumbled.

Gene reached for fresh wine glasses. "Did they cut it in the hospital? It's nearly shorter than mine."

"Guess you'll have to be the one with the girl's hair, Gene." Alex smiled as they clinked glasses, and Gene's mouth turned up a little. He drained his glass and set it on the counter.

Alex felt the familiar buckle in her knees as he took a step closer. He was so close, but there were still so many things between them. She'd wondered if this would happen, and how she'd react when it finally did. She hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Long as you're still the girl," he growled. Gene pushed the hair off her face, fingers trailing her cheek as he pulled her toward him. She felt her mouth go dry as she looked away, setting her own glass down and away from her.

"Gene, I -" she looked up and he kissed her. _Bad idea Alex _she thought,as her hands reached around his neck, holding on to keep from falling. But she knew it was too late. When she didn't stop him he kissed her harder, closing the gap between them, pressing his body against hers as he held her face in his hands. They stayed this way for minutes, unable to stop, yet neither of them sure what to do next.

Gene didn't want to stop kissing her, certain that when he did it would all be over. She'd come to her senses. It was too soon, there were too many other things between them, too many other battles they needed each other to fight for this to be a good idea. It didn't matter. If she was willing he'd never say no. She sighed into him, parting her lips as he slid his tongue over hers, as he finally moved his hands down her shoulders, to her waist. Gene pulled her shirt up, her skin sparking at his touch.

"Alex." Her name rumbled in his chest, pressed close against her own. "_Yes_," she whispered, finally giving in. Gene pulled her top over her head, shrugged his jacket to the floor behind him. "Gene, the bedroom -"

"I know where it is Bolls." He leaned over dropping kisses on her now bare shoulder. "Hasn't been that long." He gripped her waist firmly now, guiding her down the hallway ahead of him, into her bedroom. He hesitated only a moment, it hadn't been that long, but it had felt like an eternity. A waiting that would never end. But now here he was, here she was, and it was just like before. He spun her around, kissing her again as he walked her the two steps to the bed. Only it wasn't like before, not really. There was so much more at stake now. For both of them.

Alex pushed him gently and Gene pulled his tie over his head, began to unbutton his shirt. She unsnapped her jeans, bending over in front of him as she wriggled them to the floor. In his fantasies she always wore a slip of red silk underneath them, but there she was in plain cotton knickers and he wanted her more. He flinched when Alex reached for his belt, but watched her as she quickly slipped the leather through the loops, popped the button on his trousers. He knew she wouldn't stop, but it had been so long since he'd seen her do it. So long since he'd risked hoping. _It had been so long._

Then she was running her hand along his length, kissing across his chest. He didn't want any build up, didn't need any. He only wanted her – he wanted her to know that she was where it ended. Again he kissed her, tugging the straps of her bra down over her shoulders and dropping it on the floor. Alex pushed off her knickers, pulling him to the bed with her.

"_Bloody missed you,"_ he growled through kisses that covered her stomach, teased her breasts, sucked her collarbone, her throat. Alex whimpered, arching her back as he settled between her legs and when she wrapped them around his waist he didn't hesitate any longer, entering her in one hard thrust.

_Christ, it had been so long. _He moved easily inside her, their bodies meeting again and again, her hands moving over his chest, around his back, clinging, pulling, demanding. He knew it wouldn't be long, this first time, they both wanted so much. He thrust harder as Alex gasped, faster when she moaned, knowing what she wanted. He'd always known what she wanted. Almost. _"Gene,"_ his name spilled from her lips and he watched her tip over the edge, felt her shudder beneath him, heard her cry out as he groaned, blinded by his own climax as she clung to him.

–

Gene lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Worried it would be worse this time.

"I had dreams about you Gene." Alex rolled to her side, looking at him. "When I was in the coma."

"Course you did." He turned to give her a smug look. "Giving you a good seein' to, I hope."

She smiled and shook her head gently. "Just...about you. Catching bad guys."

"Alex?"

"Hmmm?" She moved closer, curling her body next to his, close to sleep.

Maybe this wasn't really the right time. "Goodnight."


	3. Episode 2

**For Episode 2. Should be easy to place. Thanks for reading! :)**

Alex studied her notes. They had nothing, really.

"Nothing jumped out to you, did it, Elaine?" she asked.

"No. Look, I can't tell you how sorry I am that my agency has been involved in these terrible crimes. I hope you find the person that killed these women."

"Oh, I will. And the only dates he'll be going on will be with a very large man called Bubba and a tub of prison margarine." Gene seemed to be enjoying the idea.

"Has it poisoned you, all this, Mr Hunt?"

He sneered. "Oh, go back to fluffyville, lady."

"There is love in this world. People find it every day."

Alex turned to watch Elaine leave the bar before returning to Gene's grumbling. She had just about had it with his attitude about the whole case.

"For God's sake, Gene, the woman is trying to help us." She nodded when Luigi offered to refill her glass.

"Help us? If it weren't for her ruddy agency peddling a guilt free stuffing we wouldn't even be here!"

"She's not peddling sex Gene," she scoffed. "Most of these are people looking for a real relationship, hard as you may find it to believe. It's not easy you know." He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling as she went on. "But you're right about one thing. If it weren't for her agency all we'd have are a bunch of dead women with no connection. Killings like these are a compulsion, and he'd be murdering with or without a dating agency involved. At least now we've got something to link them." She went back to her notes. "We just need to find out what it is."

Alex tried to ignore Gene for a while, determined to find a connection that would lead them to the killer. But Gene was getting restless and she could feel him looking over her shoulder. She wanted to assume he was reading her notes, but she knew better. She was getting a bit restless too.

"Can I help you, Guv?" She asked without turning to look at him. She could feel him shift closer as he put his arm on the back of her chair. They'd been taking it very slowly since she woke from her coma. They'd spend an occasional night together if they were out late, or they were working on a particularly tough case. They seemed to know instinctively when they needed each other, because they certainly didn't talk about it. She knew part of it was her own hesitation – she still had no idea what she was doing there or what Gene meant to all of it. But she couldn't deny the effect he had on her. That he was having on her right now, in fact...

And Gene had pulled back a little too, after that first reunion. Alex assumed it had been because of Jim Keats' investigation. She knew that if he found out that they'd had a sexual relationship before the shooting and had picked it up again, after everything that had happened, Gene's career would be finished. But at the moment, he didn't seem too worried about that.

"Nah, just, wondering..." He touched her notes, pretending to be interested. "...wondering what you and Keats were discussing. That's all." He shrugged unconvincingly.

"Jim?" He winced when she used Keats' first name and she felt a bit guilty. "Nothing, Gene. It would have looked strange if everyone from CID had avoided each other all night. He was just keeping cover."

He sniffed. "You looked pretty chummy. And he's _not_ CID, Alex."

"Don't be ridiculous, you know what I mean." But it was something else. "Are you jealous?"

He was standing, towering over her, and she felt a little weak. "Now who's being ridiculous." His face hardened. "Don't trust him Alex."

"I know you don't Gene, but he has a job to do just like the rest of us, and -"

"A job to do! His job is to get in the way of anyone else trying to do _their_ job. It's already hard enough Bolls, without him sniffing around every bloody corner!"

"I know, but maybe if you just gave him a chance, tried to cooperate -" She knew it was no use, and Gene confirmed it by walking away from her before she'd finished her sentence. Alex sighed and picked up her stack of notes and questionnaires, saying goodnight to Luigi before heading up to her flat.

–

Alex shot up off the sofa, stumbling to the kitchen. The nightmares kept getting worse and she was no closer to understanding what anything meant. Sometimes she wasn't even sure she wanted to understand. Pouring herself a drink from the bottle she kept for Gene, she took two large swallows and tried to calm down. She needed to work things out, she needed...

"Bolls?" She heard him before he knocked. "You in there?"

Alex left the chain on when she opened the door. Couldn't be too careful. She could still be dreaming.

"Good. You're still up." He tried to push the door open. "What's this? Get the bloody chain off woman and let me in."

Awake now, and annoyed, Alex shut the door enough to remove the chain and Gene tripped in through the door.

"You know it would serve you right if I didn't let you in."

He stopped in the kitchen, barely listening. "You're right. It would." Eyeing the bottle on the counter he found a clean glass and poured himself a drink.

"What are you doing here? My god, Gene, what time is it?" Alex moved past him into the living room. "It's nearly 1:30 am! Where have you been."

"You sound like my wife," he mumbled.

"I am most definitely not your wife Gene."

"Know that Bolls. M'wife wouldn't have let me in." With a stumble, bottle and glass in hand, he moved past her and dropped on the sofa.

"Luigi chucked me out so I went to the station, take another look at the files." He drained his glass, but set it on the table without refilling it. "We've got jackshit Alex." He sighed heavily, resting his head on the back of the sofa as he melted into it.

She sat next to him, softening a little bit. "For now. But we'll find something We always do."

"That's just it, Alex. We don't always. Sometimes we can't find a bloody thing and a murderer goes free." He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. Alex put her hand on his shoulder and her turned to look at her. "We can't let that happen this time."

She shook her head. "We won't Gene. We'll find him."

Gene took a deep breath, nodding at her clothing. "An' why are you still up? Pajama party?"

She couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm not still up, actually. I had a nightmare. It woke me."

"Not scared of nightmares, are you Bolls?"

"Not really. No." She couldn't tell him. But she wanted to. They'd have to talk about it sometime, but it didn't seem like the right time. She wondered it it ever would. "Just spooked, I guess."

"Good think I'm 'ere then." He pulled off his boots and kicked them under the coffee table, then took off his jacket and stood to hang it over a chair in the corner.

"You're staying?" She sounded shocked.

He turned, looking down at her from the edge of the sofa. "Is that a problem?"

"Gene you walked away from me at the bar for speaking to another man. Another man I might add, that I cannot believe you would think I am interested in in any way, and for whom we both should be on our best behavior. Pardon me if I think there might be an apology in order before you spend the night."

He sat. "I'm here, aren't I? This is me, apologizing."

"You do realize that when people apologize the words 'I'm sorry' frequently pass through their lips?"

He frowned from his forehead to his chin. "Pardon me if I have other plans for my lips, Drake."

Alex shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Gene watched her arse turn the corner and listened to her feet pad down the hallway. When she didn't slam her door he got up and followed. For a minute he stood in the doorway unbuttoning his shirt, watching as she slid out of her pajama bottoms. She looked at him then, her eyes a familiar mixture of annoyance and desire. For a second something else flickered in them. Fear?

"Let me help with that." He played with the bottom of her top, unbuttoning slowly, his fingers grazing her stomach, her ribcage, the curve of her breast as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Gene, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shut up," was the only thing he said before covering her mouth with his.

She sighed, her lips parting as he kissed them, as he pushed her top over her shoulders. Alex's hands moved to his belt, to his trousers, undressing him as he kissed her, moved her back toward the bed. He needed her to touch him and she did, stroking his full erection with a firm hand. Gene groaned and pushed her to the bed, but Alex rolled him to his back, moving over him on all fours as he pulled her back down to kiss her. His free hands moved over her body. He'd missed it, her body; couldn't see why they kept pushing each other away if this was where they'd always end up. Where they both wanted to end up.

"Bolls," he murmured as she kissed his face, his neck, her body pressed against his.

"_Shhhh..._" Her mouth moved low over him, her tongue flicking across nipples while her hand reached between them, stroking his length. He lost all speech then, his head falling back against the pillow as she worked him, kissed him. He thought about her lips as they found the tip of his cock and he thrust gently into her mouth, her tongue snaking around his shaft. _Shit. _He groaned as she took him deeper, sucking and teasing, fingers caressing his balls, his hand tangled in her hair insisting she go on. _Please._

But she didn't. Moving over him again she rubbed against his shaft and he opened his eyes, watching her as the simple friction caused her body to twist, waiting as she slowly slid over him. His hands moved to her arse as he drove himself deeper and he held her as she swung her hips, rising and falling rhythmically as she drove herself toward the edge. However long it took, he would wait. He could wait. She moved her hands over his chest, stretching her body over his. His name spilled from her lips as she moved faster, taking him deep over and over until he thought he'd break and she cried out, flooding over his cock as she fell onto him. Rolling her over he hooked her leg over his shoulder, driving into her again and again until they were both gasping, and he finally exploded deep inside her.

Alex caught his eye as he fell to the bed, and she laughed, exhausted.

"Better than fighting, eh?" He swung an arm over her, then a leg as he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "But I can admit when I'm wrong Alex."

"Oh can you?" She looked surprised.

"Oh yeah." He knew this would cost him, but at the moment he didn't care. "Don't need a bloody whore in the bedroom. I've got you."

He expected a tirade, but she laughed instead. "You do know just how to charm a girl, Gene."

"Seems to work on you," he mumbled, just before sleep took him, Alex wrapped in his arms.


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3 Easter Egg. This one fits in pretty early in the episode, the evening they're all at the bar and after Ray gives the fireman cab fare home. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved and subscribed. **

**

* * *

**

By 12:45 everyone had left the bar but a few stragglers and Alex. Gene sided up to her.

"So it looks like that's it for tonight, eh?" Good thing, too. He'd got quite a bit drunker in the last half hour. He'd hate to have to show up at a scene pissed, with Keats breathing down his neck.

"Seems so," Alex turned to him, draining her wine glass. "But you really never know with arson. It's best to do it after dark, when there are fewer witnesses likely to be around." She moved a bit closer, her shoulder bumping his. "Something could still happen."

"Better make sure the desk knows where I am, then." She was close enough that he could have looked down her shirt, if she'd bother to wear one he could look down. That bloody t-shirt he'd bought her was coming back to haunt him.

Gene wasn't sure, but he thought she might be coming on to him. It had been a while since they'd spent the night together. She'd backed off after he'd dressed her down about Keats and he didn't push it. Not because he didn't want to, but it could still go either way. If she couldn't trust him over Keats then it was best they stopped.

But he didn't want to. "'Nother drink?" He was pretty sure she was already drunk. He decided not to care.

Alex sighed, slipping off her bar stool. "I don't think so. Thanks."

It was now or never. Alex beat him to it.

"Thought I'd just pop upstairs for a little Kit Kat shuffle," she answered, smirking. She'd caught him mid-swallow and Gene choked on his drink. Her eyebrows raised in an invite. "Care to join me?"

Gene coughed and put down his glass. "Luigi – tab." He chased her out of the bar.

–

Alex shook a little as she put her key into the lock but she tried to hide it. She could feel his breath on her neck, his chest against her back as he extended one long arm to lean on the door frame.

"Need some 'elp?" He murmured, his lips brushing her ear.

Oh, god, _yes_. Please. "No, I've got it."

Once they were inside Gene shut the door, turning the lock with one hand as the other snaked around her waist, pulling her into him as his mouth covered hers. He turned her around, pushing her up against the wall as she gasped for breath, his tongue, mouth relentlessly demanding. His hands brushed down her body, holding her gently as he trailed kisses to her hear. "Go on, then," he growled. "Shuffle."

Alex whimpered and reached for the snap on her jeans, Gene's hands joining hers to push the skin tight fabric over her hips. Her fingertips slid beneath elastic, over soft hairs, wet with desire. Her mouth opened as she teased her clit, Gene's firm grip on her arse holding her steady, his forehead resting against her collarbone, watching as she fingered herself.

When watching became too much he slid a hand into her pants, his fingers joining hers as they danced over her folds. Alex shook as one long finger slipped inside her. "Like that, do you?" He whispered.

"Oh, god _yes_."

"Firemen do that to you Alex?" he growled.

She bit her lip, shook her head. "No" she mouthed. "_No_. Oh, yes, _right there_."

"Know my way around a bloody woman, Bolls," he hissed. "Or 'ave you forgotten that too?" His fingers thrust rhythmically into her core, pushing her hips against him, desperately seeing her peak.

"No, no, not forgot," Alex flung her head back against the wall, her hands gripping his shoulders tighter as she relinquished her pleasure to him completely. "_Can't_...oh, god Gene..."

"Slow down Bolls. Don't want to miss all the fun." Alex protested as he removed his fingers, but wriggled obediently out of her top as he tugged it over her head. He kissed her mouth, hard, moved to her neck, down her collarbone, tongue trailing across her breast as he pulled the lacy fabric aside. His onslaught continued lower, until he was kneeling in front of her, tugging on her pants, pulling her legs out of the tangle of clothes at her feet. Her head slammed against the wall as his tongue assaulted her clit and he pulled one leg over his shoulder for better access.

"_Oh, jesus, fuck, Gene, oh, god..._" Alex cried, swearing, shaking as he went on, tongue flicking, bringing her closer until she finally came, his face buried between her legs.

With a grunt he stood, Alex wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Gene fumbled with his belt for a minute before she moved to help, together pushing his trousers to the floor. He groaned as she moved a hand over his length, pulling him closer as she kicked one foot up against the wall and he entered her smoothly. _"Oh god" _he groaned, thrusting as deep as their awkward position allowed. It wouldn't take long, he just wanted to come. He moaned her name and she cried out for him, urging him on until he did, firing off inside her until his knees buckled.

Alex kissed him again and they separated slowly. Leaving their remaining clothes on the floor in a trail to the bedroom.

–


	5. Episode 4

**_Sorry this one is a bit late - the week got away from me. Thanks again to everyone who's read, faved, reviewed, etc. It does help when I consider doing more. Should get the one for Episode 5 up this week - but there won't be an Episode 6 Easter Egg, and we'll have to wait and see where Episode 7 leads us..._**

**_Gene and Alex belong to someone else.__ Thanks for letting me use them._**

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Y'know sometimes, I'm surprised I can even look at you, such is the brightness of the sun that shines from your arse. Thank you, Jim. Thank you."

Alex stared, her mouth open; Keats was almost snarling. She should have known better.

"Right. Who'd like a bloody drink?"

But before she could answer - or excuse herself from the table, the air around her went cold and all she could see was the ghost of the young policeman; and in a blink it was gone. Alex looked around the restaurant. Gene had left the table and was walking towards the bar; Keats was nowhere to be seen.

Alex didn't think she could take anymore. The whole business with Louise had ended badly and what she wanted all of a sudden was to be alone, holed up in her flat nursing a glass of wine. Gene could keep his over-controlling tendencies to himself for the night. She didn't have the energy to deal with him. With a nod to Shaz, she slipped quietly out of the bar.

What the hell was she thinking? He couldn't believe she wanted him to thank that bastard! She still had no idea what he really was. Even with all those brains and all that education she was still just a plonk who couldn't see the devil when he was standing right in front of her. Gene drained another whisky, shaking his empty glass in Luigi's direction. He'd have to explain it to her. Let her know exactly what Keats was up to. She wasn't getting the hints. She'd thank him for it later. That's right. _She'd_ be thanking _him_.

Gene drained another glass and looked around. Where the hell did she go?

xxx

Alex kicked off her shoes, she just wanted to go to bed. It had been a long enough few days and Gene's performance at the bar was sure to have consequences for all of them. If he could just learn to keep his pride in his pocket once in a bloody while.

She wasn't halfway to her bedroom when she heard the banging on the door. She shouldn't answer. It would only be one person at this hour. He banged again, shouting for her to open the door. Alex sighed and shook her head. Luigi already put up with enough from them. Retracing her steps she pulled the door open.

"Do you want something?" She shook her head as he stumbled through her door. "For gods sake Gene, must you always be so completely pissed when you come over here? You're bloody useless like this." She followed him into her living room.

"Pissed? Not pissed," he slurred. "An' not usel'ss." Alex rolled her eyes. "'Sides, came up here so you could thank me."

"Thank you? For what? Nearly ending your career over your stupid pride? Or the childish display of rudeness toward someone who holds your career in his hands?"

"What'ver he's holding in his hands sure as shit isn' me career, Drakey."

Alex scoffed. "You are so bloody stubborn. I don't know why I even bother to try to help you sometimes. You certainly can't help yourself."

Gene shrugged off his jacket and threw it over a chair. "Do you really want t'elp me Alex?"

His voice was low and rough. It was the alcohol, but she really looked at him for the first time since he'd shown up. He wasn't just drunk. She flinched a little as he took a step closer. She'd seen him angry before, of course, but there was something else driving him. She wavered a bit as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Gene..."

"You really want to help me?"

She locked her eyes on his, stepping back slightly as his hands moved to his belt. Alex heard the clink of the buckle as he unhooked it, and she swallowed, trying to stand her ground. She felt her knees weaken.

"I think _you _should thank _me_, Alex."

She felt the oxygen in the room crack as he slid down his zip, but she stared into his eyes, resisting her own urge to help him along. Her hands fisted at her sides. She wanted to look down, knew what she'd see. What she wanted to see.

"Thank _you_?" She feigned defiance, even as his hands grabbed her waist.

"Shirt off," he growled.

"No."

"Fine." His eyes flared as he popped the buttons on her shirt and pushed it off over her shoulders. "On your knees."

Alex stood still, daring him to go further. Gene leaned closer, his exposed cock erect, reaching for her, nearly touching her stomach. "Knees, Alex," he whispered.

Alex couldn't breathe, she wanted him and hated herself for it. With an effort she dropped to the floor. She bit her lip as he gripped himself with one hand, the other pulling her face closer.

"Thank me," he insisted.

She wanted to run her tongue along his flesh, kiss away his pain. She didn't. She looked up into his eyes.

"Now Alex."

Alex flicked her tongue out, teasing his straining head. His eyes widened but never left hers. He nodded and she brushed her lips along his shaft, her tongue snaking under, around, across the taut flesh. _"Gene..."_ she whispered.

He shook his head, words grinding out. "The only words I want to hear from you are _'Thank you, Guv.'_" His hand tightened in her hair and she whimpered, closing her eyes as he pushed himself into her mouth. "_Thank you Guv_, for keeping the streets clean. _Oh god_ Thank you, for catching scum, _oh yeah_, making London safer." He groaned as she sucked hard, pulling him deeper into her mouth. _"Oh yeah, that's good._" Alex reached her hands to his arse, pulling him closer, her breasts pressed against his bare thighs. _"Oh god, yeah," _he gasped as his hips rocked slowly, as Alex sucked and licked and coaxed him further.

Alex sucked him to the tip, releasing him gently as she gasped slightly for air. Leaning back on her heels she reached a hand to his balls, admiring his now aching length, begging for release. Slowly she licked around him, heard him gasp as she pulled him slowly back into her mouth. It all he could take and she felt his hands on her shoulders, in her hair, holding tight then releasing her as he tried desperately to thrust into her mouth. She sucked him harder and felt that first throb against her tongue, heard him gasp and moan as he burst, heard him thank her over and over as she swallowed him down.

Slowly she stood up, kissing across his stomach as his hands moved to help lift her. Her arms slid around his neck as he kissed her. It didn't matter what he did, who he was. Her place was with him, she knew. She hoped he knew too.

"Thank you, Guv" she whispered in his ear.

"Wasn't so hard, was it Bolls?" he murmured back, his voice thick with alcohol and sex. "If you give me a few minutes to reload, I'll give you something else to thank me for."

Alex smiled, tugging his hand and leading him to the bedroom. "That's a bold statement for a man in your condition Mr. Hunt."

"Condition? What condition?" Gene threw off his remaining clothes and lay flat on his back on the bed. Alex did the same, curling up next to him and tugging a blanket over them.

"You are a bit drunk. You'll be asleep before you're capable of doing anything else." Her fingers played over his chest.

"If you say so." Gene yawned. "But won't you be surprised when I'm waking you up with a poke in half an hour."

Alex could hear his breathing slow, feel his body relax against hers as he drifted off to sleep. "Half an hour?"

"Mmmmhmmmm...promise."

She listened to his light snores fill the quiet room. "Yes Gene. I will be surprised."

xxx


	6. Episode 7

**If anyone can stand to read anything at this point.....I breezed right past the Episode 5 Easter Egg and moved straight to Episode 7. Because I had to for me. I did take some liberties with speculation on behalf of the story, but as they work for me I do hope they work for you. **

xxxx

"We'll be alright. We'll all be alright."

"Will we Bolls?" Gene leaned his head back against the sofa and looked at Alex. Even after everything that had happened tonight she'd let him back in, and here he was, drinking beer on her sofa, watching her run her fingers through her hair.

She nodded. "Yes we will."

Alex set her empty glass down on the table and moved to get up, but Gene touched her elbow.

"I was going to put on some music."

"It can wait." He leaned forward slightly, setting his bottle on the table and tugging gently on her arm. She moved closer, curling one foot under her as he put an arm around her. Gene could feel his heart pounding as she laid her head on his shoulder, put his nose in her hair. He kissed the top of her head. He knew what was to happen next, but wasn't entirely certain how to get there. Touching was good, though. His fingers brushed the top of her arm.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Alex's hand on his chest, their quiet breathing the only sound in the room. Alex shifted and her nose brushed his jaw, his lips met her forehead. Not wanting her to think he didn't mean it he kissed her again, feeling her shudder as she took a breath. She turned her head and her nose brushed his cheek. Gene had never seen her look at him so softly. He half closed his eyes and brushed her lips with his, just for a moment, pulling away to see her reaction. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted. She didn't move away or stop him and again he pressed his mouth to hers. Alex moaned lightly, her fist balling in his shirt.

He didn't want to stop now, couldn't stop, and moved his free hand to her head, holding her gently as he kissed her harder, his mouth asking, pressing. Her hand roamed his chest, over his clothes and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to press her to the sofa, feel her underneath him; wanted to pull her to his lap, touch her everywhere.

Alex made the decision for him, sliding her leg over his, shifting her weight. He helped her along, one hand on her arse, pushing and pulling until she straddled him and he looked up at her, their foreheads touching. Gene felt all the remaining blood in his body rush to his cock. Alex must have felt it too because she smiled at him, her hands pressed against his chest and over his shoulders as she pushed his jacket off as she turned her head and resumed kissing him. For the first time he trailed his tongue along her lip, teased inside. Her mouth was inviting, hot; she unbuttoned his waistcoat and undid the first few buttons on his shirt as he struggled out of the jacket.

"Bloody penguin suit," he mumbled.

Her fingers moving teasingly over his bare flesh. He'd always wondered how it would feel. This was better than wondering.

Suddenly needing to feel her too his hands found the flesh at her back, moved underneath the material of her shirt to cup her breast. They were wearing too many clothes. It was time.

"Alex" he managed between kisses. He couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered, kissing him. "Come on."

Alex had just moved off of his lap and was standing with her hand out when someone knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" His voice was anger mixed with desperation.

Alex shook her head and swallowed. "I don't know. I'll get rid of them. You go wait in the bedroom."

"The hell I will." With some discomfort Gene stood up, waiting in the living room a moment while Alex answered the door.

It was Jim. "Alex."

"It's not a good time." It was the worst time.

"Is that right? Got your photos developed." Jim handed her a brown envelope and Alex took out the photographs, looking through them one by one until she reached one with a familiar weathervane. "I think we found our grave."

Alex stared at the photos, setting them on the counter behind her when Gene finally appeared at her side. He looked from Alex to Keats and back. Alex didn't look at him.

"What the hell do you want Keats?"

Alex looked at Gene. His hair was a mess and his waistcoat was hanging loose, his shirt half undone. Her lipstick was smeared on his cheek, his mouth. He didn't seem concerned. Alex wondered for a second what she must look like. Keats could have no doubt of what they had been doing.

"Well, well, well?" Jim looked back and forth at them both. "Isn't this interesting? I wonder who's playing who this time?"

Gene took a step toward Keats, who didn't move. "You watch your mouth shitstick."

Keats addressed Alex. "You be careful Alex. This can only end badly for you, I think."

Without warning Gene swung, his right hand connecting with Keats' stomach just before a left caught him on the chin. Keats slammed back against the wall on the landing, his head making a sickening crack when it hit the wall. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Alex stepped in front of Gene before he could follow him onto the landing. "Gene! _No!_ Please! It's what he wants!" She put her hands on his arms, holding him back with her gesture. She knew if he wanted to do worse she couldn't stop him. "Don't do this, please. There has been enough of this for one night!"

Gene looked down at her, his face full of anger and suspicion, but he stopped.

"You're making the wrong choice Alex," Keats hissed through his bloodied lip. "You just wait – he'll kill you just like he killed Sam Tyler!"

Gene made another move toward Keats but Alex held onto him, keeping herself between the two men. "Just go, Jim. I'm sorry he hit you, but -"

"I'm not sorry," Gene snarled. "It was long overdue if you ask me." But he shut up when Alex glared at him.

Keats shook his head, his eyes raging, but he picked himself up and shot down the stairs without a look back. Alex shut the door and leaned her back against it, as if waiting for the tirade to come.

"What was he doing here Alex?" Gene's voice was quiet, suspicious. Hurt.

"He, um, he brought me some photos." Alex waved toward the envelope on the counter.

"Photos?" Gene looked at the envelope. "Photos of what?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't know." She moved to take them from the counter but Gene was faster. She watched his face as he flipped through them.

"Sam, Annie. Chris and Ray?" His brow furrowed. "Where did you get these?" He swallowed hard.

"From your desk." There was no use lying to him now, if they were going to salvage anything. And she needed to salvage this. She loved him, she knew that. And she needed him now more than ever.

He looked stunned. "My desk. These pictures weren't in my desk."

Alex closed her eyes. "There was a roll of film. Um, I found it this morning when I was looking for –"

He was angry now. "Looking for what, _Alex._ Some new way to bring me down? Is that all this is?" He gestured to the air, to her flat. "Just some game?" His voice cracked and her knees buckled. "_Are_ you playing me Alex?"

"No, Gene." She took a step toward him and he flinched. "No, no, no. Please believe me, this is no game. This…tonight…this is so very, very real."

Gene stood silent, staring at her. Waiting for her to continue.

"You wouldn't tell me about Sam, and I needed to know Gene. You destroyed evidence; you kept me in the dark."

"I never lied to you Alex."

"But you wouldn't tell me."

His eyes narrowed, his voice was thick when he answered. "I did tell you."

Alex nodded, wringing her hands together as she paced in the small kitchen. "I know. Tonight. You told me." She stopped, looking into his eyes, begging him to believe her this time. "And I believe you. I still don't understand why it happened, but I believe you."

"And the pictures? Why did Keats have them?"

Alex hugged herself. "I didn't want him to see them. I had the undeveloped film and he took it from me. Said he'd take care of it." Alex shrugged and turned away. "I don't know why he came so late." She paused and turned back to Gene. "He really has it in for you, you know."

"I told you before. I'm not worried about Jim Keats, Alex." He was calmer now, more sure. Alex relaxed a little.

"Where did you get the film?" She hugged herself again.

Gene shrugged, taking a small step closer and picking up the photos again. "It was in Sam's things. Don't know why I kept it, really." He went through the photographs again, more slowly this time, shaking his head as he flipped them over.

Alex cleared her throat. "Um, there was another photograph in the box, a young PC. Do you know who that was?"

Gene pushed his lips out in a pout, Alex smiled at the gesture. "Sure I do. It's me."

"You?" The word choked out of her. It couldn't be. _Of course it was Gene._ No. Her eyes filled with tears as he went on.

"Lot younger, a lot skinnier; helluva lot stupider. I found it in Sam's things with the undeveloped film. No idea why he had it." He shook his head. "What's this all about Alex? Is there something going on here I don't know about?"

She had turned her back to him and leaned on the kitchen counter unable to stop the tears. Of course it was Gene. That explained a lot. Sam must have found out something about Gene, but what? That he was dead? Why would that mean he had to leave? There was still so much that didn't make any sense. Where she was and what she was doing there was still a mystery she needed to solve.

"I need a drink." Alex pulled a bottle of whiskey out of her cabinet and filled a glass, swallowing it in two gulps.

"Careful Alex," Gene tossed the photos aside and took the glass from her hand. Alex turned to face him. "Too much of that'll kill you."

Alex choked out a laugh. How could it be? What did that mean for her? Could she ever get back? She looked at him – this man she had hated and trusted and grown to need so much. Maybe he needed her too.

She moved past him and picked up the stack of photos, sifting through until she found the one she wanted. The farmhouse. The weathervane. She held it out to Gene.

"Do you know where this is?"

Gene frowned, shook his head. "Doesn't look familiar. Why?" He handed it back to her.

"It's just that, um…" Alex sniffed. How should she tell him? Could he believe this? "It's just that when I was in the coma I had these dreams, and this weathervane was in them. It seemed important. And now, since then, I've dreamt about it often – like it's trying to tell me something. Like I'm supposed to find it." She shrugged and turned away from him. It was no use. It was too much of a mess to come back from now. To come back from again.

"But it's just a dream, Alex. I don't understand." He looked confused, but he wasn't angry.

"Nor do I Gene."

They stood silently together for a few moments. It seemed like forever.

"Well, OK, then," he broke the silence. "Do you have any idea where to start looking?"

Alex was lost in her thoughts. "Lancashire, I think."

"So we can go tomorrow." Gene shrugged.

Alex turned, not sure she heard him right. "What?"

"Let's find it. I'll drive."

"Gene, you can't…"

"Who says I can't? And if this is what's got your knickers in a knot then I for one would like to find out what the hell it is. So we can move past it."

He was looking at her intensely, jaw set; a dozen questions he'd never ask dancing behind his blue eyes.

"You would do that?"

He nodded. "It's what you do Alex." He didn't say it, but she knew what he meant. When you trust someone.

"Alright then." Alex had been staring at the photograph and set it back down on the table with the others.

"Right then." He started to move past her, toward his coat. "I should leave if we're going to get an early start tomorrow."

Alex stood. "Leave? You're leaving?"

"Well, I um -" He looked at everything but her. "Been a long night, Bolls, I think. And I don't think it turned out exactly how either one of us expected."

She looked at him as his eyes finally met hers. "Or wanted it to," she said quietly.

He looked at her and she could feel his disappointment from across the room. "Yeah…no. That too."

He took a step but Alex stopped him, her hand on his chest. "Gene you've got lipstick…" She touched his mouth, then his cheek. He looked down at her and she could see his throat move as he swallowed. "Please stay."

He said nothing for a few minutes, just stood looking at her. Alex could see he was considering.

"I mean, if you still want o." She shifted closer, tilting her head, begging him to kiss her. "Just the night Gene, if that's what you want," she whispered. "You can change your mind tomorrow but, whatever happens, I don't want to leave here with any regrets."

She watched his eyes move to her mouth, back to her eyes.

"Alex, I -" She stopped him with a kiss at the corner of his mouth and he brushed across her lips with his own. "No," he murmured. "No regrets, Alex." He threw his jacket back over a chair and moved closer, cupping her face with one hand, the other moving around her body, pulling her closer as he kissed her. Alex curved her body into his, her hands pressed against his chest, his shirt still open. She could feel his hard length against her and reached between them to stroke him for the first time. Gene groaned and she pulled her mouth away from his.

"Bedroom," she whispered.

He let her take his hand. "And no more bloody interruptions."

She shook her head. "No."

Alex led him through the door to her bedroom. It was almost all bed, and they stood close, facing each other as she pulled her top over her head, watching the mixture of excitement and relief spread across his face. They had waited long enough. He never took his eyes off her as shrugged out of his shirt, moved his bare arms around her to kiss her again. She shuddered at the feel of his skin against hers as he expertly unhooked her bra, dropping it on the floor before pushing her to the bed.

He moved over her, arms bent as he kissed her forehead, her mouth; as his lips traveled her throat, across her collarbone.

"Gene," she whispered. "Trousers." She moved her hands to his waist, unhooking his belt and sliding the zip down as she slipped her hand beneath the fabric. Her thumb teased his head and he gasped, his body tensing as she stroked his straining erection.

"Right. Yeah. Ok." He moved to sit at the edge of the bed, removing his boots, his socks and watching Alex wriggle out of her leggings.

"Come here Gene," she pulled him back to the bed. "Let me."

He nodded and lay back on the bed, propped on his elbows to watch her as she hooked her fingers into his trousers, pulling them off – boxers too, with just a few tugs. Gene tried not to smile as Alex moved between his legs, but he couldn't help it. She kissed the inside of his thigh, the corner of his hip, trailed a wet tongue along his shaft from his balls to the head of his cock.

"Bloody hell I love feminists," he mumbled.

Alex lifted her head to tease him back, but he had fallen to the pillow, his eyes closed, lips parted helplessly, his head tilted back. She smiled to herself and sat back slightly, watching him as she stroked him slowly. She gripped him cautiously at first, squeezing and twisting, then firmer, harder, her thumb gently massaging the sensitive spot below his tip; Gene groaned and sighed, cursing, encouraging her. She took her time, teasing him until the first few droplets appeared at his tip then she dipped her head, brushing him with her tongue as she swallowed him into her mouth. He begged her then, his hands tangling in her hair, holding her firmly as she sucked and licked him. It took all her willpower to stop, and he swore when she did.

"Done playing with me then, Alex?" he finally asked, his hands moving over her body, holding her tightly against him.

"I was never playing with you Gene," she answered, kissing his open mouth.

"Mmm," he kissed her back, holding her tightly as he rolled her onto her back, nudging her legs apart with his knee. He wanted to bury himself inside her, make her scream. He slid a hand between them and teased her with a finger instead. She was wet and spread her legs wider, it was enough. Gene heard her gasp as he entered her, pushing slow and steady until he had nothing left. "_Oh god, Gene," _she moaned and curved her hips up to meet him, her body arching against his. He pulled out slowly and began to thrust, he didn't want to rush it; he could wait for her to want it. He thought he could wait. Over and over he pulled out, drove inside her, Alex gasping and sighing, her hands pulling him deeper, all over his body; her nails in his arse, in his back. His name spilled from her lips in whispers, urgent cries. _"More"_ she said _"again"_ and he gave her more, again and again and again until she shook beneath him, and he came inside her, her name spilling from his lips as the world fell away.

When Alex woke in the morning her arms and legs were still tangled with Gene's. She wondered for a long moment if she should just give up –obey the rules of this world and stay here with him. A part of her wanted that. A big part of her. But she needed answers. She always did.

"Gene," she shook him gently.

"Mmmm. Again already?"

She laughed. "Much as I'd like to, no. It's time to wake up, Gene."


	7. Episode 8a

**Sorry about the extensive delay, but this was hard to get a handle on for me. I'm sure once you read it you'll wonder why because there's barely anything here. :lol: I think in the end it was a case of loving the characters and hating the story they were given. Ah well. Not much to be done about it now. **

**So here's the set of Episode 8 Easter Eggs. What I've done is rewrite a couple of key scenes to play as if the Egg I had written for episode 7 had been how it all played out. Hopefully you'll be able to tell where these fit in as I've left a few dialogue cues but not written any specific introductions. I'll just trust that you've all seen the episode. ;)**

**And yes, I have written an alternate ending. Coming very soon.**

xxxxx

Alex sat at her desk, alone in CID, the morning having been more awkward than she'd hoped. She hadn't quite known what to say and Gene had pulled his trousers on and scurried out quickly, mumbling something about a shower and a shave. She glanced at the door for the hundredth time. Maybe he'd reconsidered his offer to help her look for the farmhouse. It wasn't going to stop her. She needed to know if Sam was buried out there. If Gene had really told her the truth.

Maybe that's what the ghost was doing all this time. Leading her to Sam – to the truth. The Ghost. She choked back a sob. Gene's ghost. She hadn't even had time to think about the implications of what that meant. _Gene's ghost._ Could she even trust what she'd seen? Maybe it wasn't really his ghost, but something else - a message sent to warn her. Even with all her experience she had no idea where to put this kind of information. It was too big even for her to grasp.

And what about Keats? He seemed to know something - more than he let on certainly. He had pushed her to find Sam, yes, but had he given her any reason at all to trust him over Gene? Not really. And Gene had made a habit out of not telling her things she wanted to know. Needed to know. But Alex knew who she wanted to believe.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Alex followed Gene into his office.

"You're avoiding me."

He didn't look up. "Am not."

"Yes you are." Alex paused. She didn't know if she could go on. She couldn't stop it. "What was that this morning?"

"What was what?"

"You left in a hurry."

"I thought it was best." It was best.

"Best?" Alex choked, trying to maintain her composure. "Best for who? For you?" She was near tears. "Everything you said, everything you - we…did, was it all just a lie? Another deception?"

He couldn't answer. He didn't know how. He could only set his jaw and look at her.

It was better this way. She should hate him. It would make it easier to stop her. And the case would keep her busy, away from Keats. Maybe by the time it was over he'd think of something else to tell her.

She was crying now. "I can't believe I trusted you. I let you…" she bit her lip, letting it hang in the air. It nearly broke him. He only wanted her.

"Pull yourself together Inspector. We've got Dutch diamond smugglers to catch this morning and I suggest you get on it." He tapped his desk absentmindedly. "We can waste time driving around the country looking for your mysterious farmhouse later."

"I seriously doubt that we will do anything, _later_," she hissed, turning on her heel and leaving the door swinging on its hinges behind her.

Gene watched her storm to her desk, sitting hard in her chair and roughly shuffling papers. He still didn't know why, but he needed to keep her here where he could see her. He watched her answer her phone, stepping through his door to try to listen, but he couldn't hear her voice over the din of the room. When she got up to leave the look on her face told him all he needed to know about who'd been on the phone.

xxxxx

xxxxx

"You know, you're the most difficult, stubborn, obnoxious, misogynistic and reckless human being I've ever met."

"Come on. Surely you've missed one out?"

"And yet somehow, you make us all feel safe."

"It's over, Bolly. It's no use trying to cheer me up."

"Just tell me. What happened to Sam? You said the last thing he did was go to the pub. Why?"

Bloody stubborn woman. "You don't need to put the word "why" after the word "pub."

"Why?"

"Because that's what you do after a job."

"You foil a blag, you go to the boozer. But is that how it's meant to end, Gene?"

He just looked at her. He'd had enough, he just wanted to go.

"Remember last night, Gene?"

He looked away. He'd never forget it.

"We agreed. No regrets."

He chuckled sadly. "I've got a lifetime of 'em Alex. Ironic, eh?"

Alex moved her legs, shifted closer to him. "No more Gene." She leaned in.

He closed his eyes for a moment. _No._ He couldn't tell her. Wouldn't. But he didn't move, let her kiss him. He wanted it - _her._ She was the only real thing he had left. She curled across his lap, her hand slipping around his neck and he put his hand on her waist, the other around her shoulders to keep them upright. He wanted to push her to the floor - it was only the two of them here anyway. Finally, Gene kissed her back, letting her tongue slide over his as she pulled him closer, held him tighter. _It could end right here,_ he thought. _It would be enough._ For an endless moment they clung to each other until finally Alex pulled away, smiling sadly.

"I don't regret anything," she whispered.

"Give it a few minutes. You'll come to your senses." He almost smiled.

Alex laughed. "Come on Gene," she pushed herself off the floor. "We have a job to finish."

"No Alex. I said it's over."

"You care about these people, all of them. And they care about you. You can do this. I can help you. It's why I'm here. I'm sure of it now."

He shook his head as she walked over to the abandoned white board.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Gene pulls away after she kisses him. He wants her to stay. She can't know that.

"Goodbye, Guv."

It breaks his heart, but he says it anyway. "Go."


	8. Chapter 8b

**And, I hope you're not bored with rewritten endings by now. ;) Again - double apologies for taking so long to get this one out. But here you go, and I do hope you like it.**

**Now hopefully I can get back to writing them without the restrictions of the series canon - which I flat out refuse to believe in.**

**Thanks very much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to someone else, Kudos, Monastic, BBC, take your pick. **

xxxxx

Should she do this? He'd sent her away and she'd left him without a glance. After everything they'd been through. He told her she was dead.

Alex choked on that thought as she walked the quiet London streets. She couldn't help the tears. She was dead. Who wanted to know when they were dead? She didn't. She'd wanted Molly – had been so certain she'd get back to her. Alex Drake was a fighter and she didn't give up easily. And she hadn't given up; fought death the whole way. But in the end there wasn't much you could do, was there?

She sniffled into her coat sleeve. It wasn't fair. All the years she'd spent fighting to get back and then he just sent her away. Told her she'd get in his way. But she didn't believe that for a minute and wasn't having any of it. If she couldn't get back to Molly she could certainly help Gene. And he needed help whether he was man enough to admit it or not. And Alex knew she was the one person who could really help him.

It had taken some time, but after hours talking with the barman she was willing to admit that her time spent here had given her some peace. About her parents; about her expectations. She had learned what she'd needed to know. And she'd learned some unexpected things as well.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the building that housed CID. That housed Gene. It was late, but she was sure he'd be there. Gingerly she ran up the steps, through the doors. She had expected it to be quiet, but the usual late night staff were there and they greeted her with a few casual "evening Ma'am's" as if it were perfectly normal that she show up. Of course it was. Why would anyone think any differently?

Alex stopped in front of the double doors to CID. She could see the light in his office through the window; the curl of smoke. She closed her eyes and she could smell his aftershave. What would he say?

She was taking a big risk. But she'd made her choice. All she had to do was convince him it was the right one.

xxxxx

Gene slumped back into his chair and poured another scotch. Wasn't it a little soon for a new DI? Dennis Baker. Twat. And with half his team gone he was going to have to work hard on this one. Lead him around by his bloody nose. Shit. He wished Alex were...no. Don't think about it. She couldn't be here.

He picked up the manual for the Mercedes and threw it back on his desk. He couldn't drive that piece of shit, either. After a week it was going back to the dealer. Didn't even bloody come in red. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. Shit he was tired. When would it be his turn? Would he even know? Gene shook his head and stood up. He might as well head home. He wanted to relive every moment of the night before, before it was just a hazy memory he wasn't sure was anything more than a dream.

He stood and drained his glass and was reaching for his coat when the doors to CID swung open. Who the hell was that?

"Heading home, Guv?"

It couldn't be. He stood in the doorway to his office and watched her walk toward him.

"I thought you went to the pub." This wasn't right, was it? He had to stuff his hands into his pockets to keep from touching her.

Alex could hear the question in his voice; see the confusion etched on his face. Why was she here?

"I did, but, um, I'm not ready Gene. Your barman, um, Nelson? He agreed, after a while." She tried to smile at him.

Gene fidgeted in one place. "After a while? Poor bloke. Talked his bloody ear off until he gave in, I reckon." Bloody woman.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe I did. Still the same result. He agreed with me. Said I had something else to do here."

"Oh yeah?" Gene stepped back into his office and poured Alex a drink before refilling the glass he had emptied. "And what might that be Bolly-kecks?" This was dangerous and he knew it. He wanted her to stay. He didn't know what that would mean.

"You said we made a good team, Gene. And I agree." She took the glass and lifted it to her lips knowing he was watching her.

"We do. When you stop blathering enough to do what I tell you. Which is rarely." Gene swirled his glass without drinking.

"Not much chance of that, is there Gene?"

"No." He moved to sit on the edge of her desk. Did she intend to stay? He swallowed half his glass to keep from kissing her.

"I want to stay here, Gene. With you. You need me, I think, and I still have questions." She looked at him warmly.

Gene rolled his eyes with a familiar feeling of annoyance. "Course you have bloody questions. Can't leave well alone, can you?" He shook his head.

Alex stood, moving slowly around her desk to stand closer to him. "I suppose I can't."

"I don't know anything Alex." Some things you shouldn't know.

"That's OK. We don't have to talk about them now." She took a step closer. "But you must know some things about what happens here?"

He crossed his arms in front of him as she got closer. He wanted to put them around her, keep her with him. He always wanted to keep her with him. She put a hand on his arm, tentatively, and he stared at her fingers. When he opened them Alex's brown eyes were inches away. He swallowed to keep from kissing her. When he spoke his voice was low.

"I'm a cop, Alex. That's who I am." He paused. "You, Sam…the rest, you're here for yourself. I don't know why and I don't want to. When you're ready you move on." He shifted his feet. "At least Sam had the good sense to leave without reminding me that I'm a dead man."

Alex stepped back. "I'm sorry Gene. I didn't know. I didn't mean to…"

"You never mean to, Alex. But you can't help yourself." He shrugged. "You're never satisfied with the answers you get about anything. It's probably what makes you such a good cop as well as such a thorn in my side. But who knows, maybe I'll get lucky. Forget it all again in time."

"Is that all I ever was, Gene? 'A thorn in your side'?" She bit her lip to fight back the sudden need to cry.

He looked at her hard now and she nearly withered under his stare. The stare she knew so well, had cared about so much. Alex waited a long time and he never answered.

Alex swallowed hard before speaking. "Gene? Why did you keep me here?"

He shifted uncomfortably before answering. I wanted you to stay. With me.. "You weren't ready."

"And you think I'm ready now?" He sniffed and said nothing, looking away. Alex moved closer again. "What about you Gene?"

"What about me, Alex? I'm the sheriff here. I've got everything I've ever wanted." He paused, his eyes taking her in. Almost. "So I have to put up with a few lost coppers; a pain in the arse DI now and then." He smiled. "I get the job done."

Alex looked at him, his thumbs hooked into his belt, shoulders pushed back. His legs stretched out in front of him. She knew it was false bravado; did he? She wondered.

"When will someone help you, Gene?"

"I don't need any help, Alex. I just need to get back to work."

"I don't mean with your coppers. You can handle them, I know." She smiled and wiped a tear that had managed to trickle out of the corner of her eye. "You handled me well enough."

He said nothing for a moment; just looked at her. He'd never wanted her to leave in the first place. "Should've handled you a bit more, I think." He paused again.

Alex took a few steps closer, putting her hands on his arms. "I know you kept me here Gene. And I have my guesses as to why you did."

He turned his head, tried to move away from her. "Don't, Gene. It's alright." She held onto his jacket. "Ray and Chris and Shaz, you kept them here because you needed a team. And it was alright. They were happy here, with you. And that was right. They deserved that happiness, the life they got that they couldn't have."

"Alex, stop." He pushed her away, stepping back as she stayed with him.

"No, Gene. I won't. You deserve it too. A life. Your life."

"I have what I need Alex. You shouldn't do this." He swallowed.

"You're scared, I know."

He scoffed. "I don't get scared Bolls."

"No, not of blaggers and criminals. You can handle that, I know. But life? Real life? You barely know it Gene."

"Why would you want to stay here Alex? With me." He needed to hear her say it.

"Because I realized something, Gene, after I went to the pub. Something I hardly knew."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She moved closer, putting her hand to his face. He flinched but didn't move. "I realized that I am in love with you. And I know you'll think that's ridiculous and you won't believe me and you'll fight it all the way; but that's why I'm back Gene. You need me Gene. But I need you too."

"That's ridiculous." He feigned protest, but he let her tangle her hand in his hair, let her kiss him for a moment.

Alex pressed her lips to his but he hardly reacted. She pulled away, confused. As she stepped back Gene followed her, his hands reaching for her face as he bent to kiss her back. Alex gasped as his tongue parted her lips, his body pressing her against the wall shelves. She curved her body into his and memories of their only night together came flooding back. She never wanted to be without him again.

After a few moments they separated, but he held onto her.

"If you stay you might forget. What then?"

She had thought about this; discussed it for hours with Nelson.

"I know. And I think I need to forget, Gene. I want to. I need to find my own way. All I have right now is sorrow. For my daughter; for you. I'm not saying I'm back because I feel like I have to make it up to you, but –"

"Feel free to make it up to me all you want, Bolls."

Alex smiled and he kissed her forehead. "I need to let some things go Gene. And I need to be here to do that, I think. And some day someone will come along and remind us, someone like me, and then maybe we can be ready to go together."

"Someone like you?" He rolled his eyes. "Give me strength."

"You know what I mean, Gene."

"I never know what you mean Bolly. It's probably best that way."

xxxxx

Gene pushed open the door to his small flat and led Alex through the door, taking her coat and hanging it over a chair near the door. She looked around. It was a small set of rooms on the ground floor of a three story house. She followed Gene down the hall past a small living area and an even smaller bedroom - full of unopened boxes, into the kitchen.

"Drink?" He pulled two glasses out of the cabinet and filled them from a bottle on the counter without waiting for her response. She took the glass he handed to her and sipped.

"You haven't unpacked? You've been here four years Gene." Now that she was here, with him, she didn't know quite what to do.

Gene looked at her as if he didn't understand.

"The bedroom." She indicated down the hall. "It's full of boxes."

"Oh, right." He set his glass down and walked into the hallway, stopping at the door to the bedroom and looking in as if considering it for the first time. "I don't use this room. It's just full of stuff." He looked at Alex. "I sleep at the other end."

She took his hand. "Come on."

"What?"

"Forget the drink. Let's go to bed, Gene."

He nodded, letting her lead him toward the bedroom. Once inside Alex turned to face him, pulling her jumper over her head as he watched. Gene didn't move, so she took a step closer, unbuttoning his shirt and running his hands over his bare chest. He dipped his head to kiss her, his hands moving to her waist, the button on her jeans. They weren't moving fast enough. He slipped his hands between the stretched fabric of her jeans and her underpants and Alex sighed as he pulled her body to his.

"Are you sure about this, Alex?" He wasn't asking about shagging him.

"I am." She pushed the shirt over his shoulders and moved her hands to his belt, unfastened his trousers.

It was all he needed to hear. He pushed her to the bed, tugging on her jeans until he'd pulled them over her feet and tossed them on the floor behind him. Gene pushed off his trousers and Alex reached for the elastic of his boxers, running a hand over the fabric stretched over his full length. Gene grunted as she stroked him before sliding her hands under the elastic and freeing his cock. Before he could move she'd dipped her head and ran her tongue over the tip, along the shaft. _Shit. _She pulled him closer and took him deep into her mouth. _He could die here_. Just as suddenly she released him and he twisted around to sit on the bed. Alex kissed his arm, his shoulder as he struggled to remove his boots, kick off his trousers.

She didn't wait, straddling him as he lay back, arms propping him up, his mouth pressed against the curve of flesh exposed over the lace edge of her bra. Alex could feel his cock pressing against her, the thin fabric of her panties the only barrier between them as she struggled to increase the pressure on her core. _"Gene..."_

Her begging was all he needed. One arm moved around her, snapping the hook of her bra before he tugged it over her shoulder, flipped her to her back. His mouth covered her exposed breast and Alex moaned, clawing at his back as he sucked roughly at the hard bud. Gene trailed his tongue over her sensitive flesh until he reached her panties and he pulled them off, Alex kicking her legs to help. He buried his head between her legs, a rough tongue sliding over her clit, along her folds, a tease inside her. Alex cried out, arching her back as she tangled her hands into his hair, guiding him along, insistent.

Gene had no intention of making her come; wanted to drag it out as long as possible. Alex groaned in protest as he moved away, kissing up her body until he found her mouth, pushed his tongue between her lips. Alex groaned and pulled his body to hers as their tongues fought. She was desperate, wanted him.

And he was different than before. The first time he'd been tentative, as if he didn't believe he was getting everything he had ever wanted and it might end at any time. But tonight all hesitation was gone. Tonight is was as if she belonged to him. And she knew she did. Wrapping her legs around him she gripped his shoulders and rolled him over onto his back. She couldn't wait.

Gene blinked and looked into her eyes, stunned for a brief second before a grin split his face. Alex looked half wild, her mouth slack, open, as she rubbed herself against his hard length. She was wet and he ached to be inside her. He got his wish as she slid again along his shaft, positioning herself carefully at his tip and taking him slowly inside her. Halfway there she tried to pull up but he grabbed her hips and thrust into her deep, grinding against her swollen clit. Gene clenched his jaw as she cried out, her arms extending to the bed to break her fall as he began to slowly thrust inside her. Alex shuddered, let him move her body, find a rhythm that worked.

She gave in to him, letting him move her, own her. Her body sparked where he touched her, kissed her, thrust inside her. She came once, calling his name, and he kept going, his cock hard inside her, his mouth moving over her. She never wanted it to stop. Knew it never would. This was how she wanted to spend eternity.

He felt her shudder, shake above him as she came in a flood. Barely hanging on he groaned and pulled her against him. Buried deep inside her, he rolled her to her back. Thrusting over and over; fast, slow, he couldn't control it, didn't want to. Finally, as Alex cried out his name again he lost control, stream after stream exploding from deep inside of him, unable to do anything but pant as he collapsed on top of her.

xxxxx

"Gene?"

She'd been listening to him breathing and knew he was awake. She felt him shift behind her.

"Hmm?" She could feel his nose in her hair, a hand slipping over her waist. She wriggled back against him.

"I've been thinking."

"Can't be good."

"Are you always going to make that joke?"

"Maybe." He kissed her shoulder.

Alex rolled her eyes. She did come back by choice, right?

"I was just wondering if I should transfer to another department, you know, if we're going to – be together."

He didn't hesitate. "No. Want you with me. We're a team."

She smiled and reached a hand back to run her fingers through his hair. "Yes. A team. Can't forget that, can I?"

_the end_


End file.
